


Noc w Valinorze

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, impresyjka, melancholijne wspomnienia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel wspomina wydarzenia z Gondolinu. Impresyjka, miniaturka odkopana w odmętach dysku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noc w Valinorze

**Noc w Valinorze**

 

Czas... Czas płynął inaczej w Valinorze. Kolejne dni mijały jeden za drugim, a elfowie nie obawiali się, że następny świt może przynieść śmierć lub niewolę. Nie, życie w Valinorze toczyło się jednostajnym rytmem, nawet pory roku nie były tu tak gwałtowne i zmienne. Spokój i pełnię szczęścia mieszkańców burzyło tylko blaknące powoli wspomnienie zdradzieckich czynów Melkora i bratobójczej rzezi w Alqualonde. Prócz tego czas płynął leniwie naprzód, a czasem wręcz nie można się było oprzeć wrażeniu, że stał w miejscu.

 

Czas... Mógł być liczony inaczej niż w Śródziemiu, inne święta mogły być obchodzone, ale dla niego ten jeden dzień w roku odcinał się od innych. Nie musiał ich liczyć, nie musiał śledzić kalendarza, by wiedzieć, że wypada kolejna rocznica. Coś w jego sercu zawsze mu mówiło, że zbliża się wspomnienie owej pamiętnej nocy, kiedy złamane zostało piękno białych murów, fontanny zapłakały krwią obrońców, a Kamienne Miasto stało się grobem dla swych najświetniejszych dzieci. Wspomnienie nocy, w której stracił życie.

 

Noc była piękna. Ani jedna chmurka nie pokrywała granatowego, roziskrzonego gwiazdami nieba. Było tak cicho, tak spokojnie... Mimo to stojący na murach wysokiego nabrzeża elf otrząsnął się, jakby jakaś nagła groza przyćmiła całe piękno nocy. Wtedy też było tak cicho i nic, absolutnie nic nie sugerowało, że miasto nie dotrwa do następnego świtu.

Glorfindel zapatrzył się na horyzont, zlewający się w ciemności nocy w jedno z bezkresnym morzem. Gdzieś tam, po drugiej stronie, było Śródziemie. Dzikie, niebezpieczne. Swojskie. Tam gdzieś zostały ruiny Gondolinu. Jego miasto, jego ukochany dom splugawiony przez całe zło, jakie Morgoth zdołał zgromadzić i cisnąć na białe mury.

Jaka piękna była tamta noc! Święto Bram Lata, najradośniejsze święto elfów. Dzień, kiedy wszyscy obchodzili hucznie nadejście kolejnej pory roku, kiedy wszystko rosło, kiedy zieleniły się drzewa, a kwiaty na placach upajały intensywnością zapachów.  Nikt się nie spodziewał, że wróg może w ogóle zaatakować, że może to zrobić właśnie tej nocy.

 

A mimo to zapłakały dzwony w  mieście, a góry odbiły echem lament mieszkańców. W tę ostatnią noc istnienia białe mury lśniły blaskiem ogni, które trawiły cud noldorskich rzemieślników. Place i brukowane ulice spłynęły krwią obrońców, splugawione przez zło fontanny ustały. Glorfindel dotąd pamiętał ten chaos. Wystarczyło, by przymknął oczy, a widział ciała przyjaciół rozciągnięte na ziemi, jakby rozpaczliwie samym sobą broniące dostępu do ukochanego miasta. Nie trzeba było wiele, by poczuł gorąco zabijające nawet najsilniejszych. Trudno byłoby zapomnieć te ciągnące się w nieskończoność godziny, kiedy nadzieja powoli przegrywała z okrutną rzeczywistością. Doprawdy, gorzką lekcję dostali Noldorowie za swoją pychę! Ogromną ceną okupili życie tych nielicznych, którzy zdołali ocaleć od pogromu. Tak, gdy ostatnia nadzieja ginęła wraz z Turgonem i jego gwardią, miasto upadło ostatecznie i płomień życia w tym morzu beznadziei tlił się tylko w uciekinierach. Niewielu miało okazję wyciągnąć wnioski z lekcji, którą dostali.

 

Co się działo z nimi dalej? Tego Glorfindel nie wiedział. Jego wspomnienia urywały się w dramatycznym momencie upadku, kiedy los ocalonych z pogromu był bardzo niepewny. Po latach dotarły do niego echa opowieści o trudach i niebezpieczeństwach, jakich doświadczyli uciekinierzy, tak, że w jego świadomości powstał spójny obraz wszystkich wydarzeń.

Minęło już tyle lat, a dla niego wspomnienia z Gondolinu wciąż były żywe. Także i dzisiejszej nocy przyszedł samotnie na mury, by w ciszy uczcić pamięć tamtego dnia. Trwał bez ruchu aż do świtu, zasłuchany we własne myśli, na nowo, lecz już ze spokojnym sercem przeżywając w ciszy dawne wydarzenia.

 

Czas... Czas leczy rany, mówili śmiertelnicy w Śródziemiu, lecz dla elfa płynie on dużo wolniej, zwłaszcza tam, gdzie troski nie zmuszają do ciągłej czujności. Szczególnie odczuwali to elfowie nawykli do codziennych trudów. Dlatego też decyzja Valarów sprawiła, że w jego życiu zaszła kolejna znacząca zmiana. Glorfindel poczuł, że czas gwałtownie przyspieszył, gdy wchodził na pokład statku, który miał go ponieść z powrotem do Śródziemia.


End file.
